


Honey sweet

by Cat_Fujoshi



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Boys In Love, Cuban Lance (Voltron), Cute, CuteLance, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gay Keith (Voltron), Idiots in Love, M/M, Overthinking, Short & Sweet, Soft keith, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 18:33:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15321666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cat_Fujoshi/pseuds/Cat_Fujoshi
Summary: His beautiful boyfriend was trying to do a simple honey sweet to eat later…Lance kind of wished he was the sweet.-It doesn't have smut, even thought it sounds like it, it's fluff, i swear-





	Honey sweet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Maiina](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Maiina).



> A one-shot i did for my friend Maiina <3

Lance didn’t know what had led him into this kind of situation. He wouldn’t have ever imagined a few months ago, but here he was.  
It was a celestial scenario, where the kitchen looked unlike his own, a shiny version of everything involved it when he looked to the side, where his beautiful boyfriend was trying to do a simple honey sweet to eat later…  
Lance kind of wished he was the sweet.  
He had to give himself a mental slap, he couldn’t think of that! Keith wasn’t just any Keith, it was bigger, older, cooler, grizzled Keith… He was a former man now, not the teenager he used to know.  
The soft look in his eyes as he talks about some recipe he’s currently doing, is something old Keith would never do. Accepting his own feelings, was something old Keith never did.  
The Keith that is currently standing in front of him had confessed to him and now they were dating because of it. He couldn’t say that he hated, in fact, he loved it.   
Whatever form Keith is, Lance loved it.  
It was something he couldn’t understand. How he feels attracted to this half human, half galra and all mullet in every form was something, he didn’t really want to understand.  
Keith was there, in front of him. They were not in space, where he wouldn’t know about Keith in months, where he would miss him every passing day, wondering if he was even alive anymore.  
Lance only knew, that he wanted to kiss him so badly now.  
He step down from the chair he was in, blue socks meeting the red ones and a surprised look from the owner of the red color.

Keith felt a touch in his arm, and when he turns he can’t help but open his eyes more at the look his partner is giving him. For a moment there his blue eyes looked like a true ocean. Splashing out a lot of different emotions until it gets decided in a love one, where his only reaction is to melt in it.  
-Lance? What happened?  
The cuban boy just puts his lips in a kiss form.  
-I’m trying to win your heart  
Keith feels a subtly emotion go through his body, and says the most cheesy line he has.  
-You already have it, Lance.  
-...... I have it?!  
His brown face shows a surprised face and Keith imitates it, “Where did I go wrong?”  
-I mean, we’re dating.  
-Oooooooh…… right…..  
Then he blushes…. And all Keith can do is laugh at his cute boyfriend  
-Don’t tell me you forgot it? Again?  
-OF COURSE NOT! I just wanted to kiss you and got lost in the middle!  
Lance face is red and he just wants to hide. Keith is just happy with what they have.  
He leans on and gives him a soft kiss.  
-Like that?  
-Oooh!! Now you have it, mullet!  
Says Lance, a second before he leans on to go in an endless round of kissing, where the sweetness was only left to the honey in the table.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if this turn good, it's my first time writing and publishing in english! I hope you like it! :')


End file.
